Ginnys Entscheidung
by adyli
Summary: Ginny verliebt sich in einen Todesser! Kann das ein gutes Ende nehmen?
1. Default Chapter

**Status:** 1. Teil einer wahrscheinlich längeren story

**Warnung**: eventuell später NC17!

**Disclaimer**: alles JKR, mir nix

**Inhalt:** Ginny verliebt sich in einen Todesser! Kann das ein gutes Ende nehmen?

**

* * *

****- Ginnys Entscheidung -**

Atemlos stürzte Ginny in den Raum und wurde von einer Vielzahl ernster Gesichter empfangen. Unter anderem einige Gesichter, umrahmt von rotem Haar - ihre Familie.

Ihre Mutter bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick und Ginny lief rot an.

Verlegen glitt sie auf den leeren Stuhl, neben ihrem Bruder Ron.

Sie war zu spät gekommen, wieder einmal! Zu spät gekommen, zu einem Treffen des Phönix-Ordens.

Schlaff hing sie in ihrem Stuhl und hörte nur halb, wie Dumbledore und Snape die letzten Einzelheiten des geplanten Angriff auf ein Todesser-Versteck erklärten.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"…Draco Malfoy, auf den müssen wir besonders achten. Er hat jetzt die Leitung über diverse Gruppen übernommen und wird morgen zu einer Besprechung in das Versteck kommen.", meinte Snape mit Nachdruck.

"Wir werden erst zuschlagen, wenn er eingetroffen ist! Und wir werden ihn leben fangen. Er wird uns viel erzählen können!"

'Tss', dachte Ginny. 'Er wird euch überhaupt nichts sagen!'

Sie meldete sich und überlegte unwillkürlich, warum sie und die anderen jüngeren im Orden sich immer melden mussten, um was zu sagen. Sie fand das ziemlich gemein.

"Ja, Miss Weasley?", fragte Snape nach einer halben Ewigkeit, schon längst bei einem anderen Thema.

"Wegen Malfoy. Ich wollte fragen, äh…", sie wurde rot, wie immer, wenn ihr jeder im Raum zuhörte.

"Also wenn er fliehen will und unsere einzige Chance wäre, ihn zu töten, sollen wir ihn dann töten? Oder,… äh… entkommen lassen?"

"Ginny!", wurde sie von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen. "Du wirst sowieso nicht mitkommen, zu diesem Angriff. Für dich ist diese Frage also unrelevant!"

"Aber Mom! Ich finde ich sollte auch endlich…", brauste Ginny auf, doch sie wurde wieder unterbrochen, diesmal von Snape.

"Miss Weasley, ich denke, diese Frage wird sich nicht stellen, denn wir werden ihn lebend fangen." Er drehte sich um, zeigte auf den Lageplan des Todesser-Verstecks und fuhr mit seinen langweiligen Ausführen fort.

xx

Es brodelte und schwärte in Ginny, als sie das Versteck des Ordens verließ. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo das Versteck lag, denn der Zugang zum Versteck erfolgte über einen Portschlüssel. Als Portschlüssel fungierte ein hässlicher langer Riss in einem unbewohnten, baufälligen Gebäude, in einer der ärmsten Stadtteile Londons.

Dort kam sie jetzt auch heraus und apparierte sofort in ihre Wohnung. Auch diese lag in einem ärmeren Stadtteil und bestand aus einem Zimmer mit Kochnische und einem kleinen Bad. Sie konnte sich leider nicht mehr leisten.

Sie warf sich auf das schmale Bett und boxte wütend in die Kissen. Niemand beachtete sie! Niemand nahm sie ernst! Niemand traute ihr zu, dass sie Verantwortung tragen könnte! Niemand! Niemand! Niemand!

Mit einem frustriertem Schrei kam sie wieder hoch, stellte sich vor den Wandspiegel und atmete tief durch.

Sie hatte etwas gelernt was niemand wusste. Ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern!

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung ließ sie ihre Kleidung verschwinden und blickte in den Spiegel.

Was sie sah gefiel ihr! Ein schlanker Körper, mit leichten Rundungen, aber genau da wo sie hingehörten.

Mit ein paar weiteren Schlenkern ihrer Hand zauberte sie sich eine enganliegende graue Hose, die bis zum Knie ging und ein enges weites Trägertop, ein paar Locken in ihr volles rotes Haar und ein paar Spritzer Parfüm auf die Haut.

Sehr zufrieden drehte sie sich grinsend vor dem Spiegel und ging dann entschlossen durch ihn hindurch.

xx

Ihr erster Eindruck war die Wärme und der Duft von prasselndem Kaminfeuer, obwohl es mitten im Sommer war. Sie sah sich um und wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie wohl sie sich in diesem Raum fühlte. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei tiefe, gemütliche Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch auf dem sich Bücher türmten. Die Wände waren mit schwarzem Ebenholz verkleidet und der Boden war smaragdgrüner Teppich. Es stand auch ein Bett im Raum, groß und weich, mit Schneeweißen Laken und Decken.

Sie wollte gerade wohlig seufzen, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt vor ihr auftauchte, sie am Hals packte und an die Wand drückte.

"Hallo kleine Weasley! Da bist du ja endlich! Willst du mir nichts über den Angriff erzählen, den ihr für morgen geplant habt?", fragte der Mann grimmig.

"Hallo Malfoy!", keuchte Ginny.

...tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat mit updaten.

ich hatte die story irgendwie verloren und jetzt erst wieder gefunden.

luckyshadow: hoffe das chap gefällt dir auch

milva: hmm, was denkst du denn, was sie tut? hihihihihi

sunnylein: ja hatte ich, aber mein account wurde gebannt... zuviel slash und twincest oder so :(

nyah1: danke danke!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Er presste sich an sie und drückte seine Lippen hart auf ihre. Sie küssten sich wild und grob, bis sie beide erhitzt waren und keine Luft mehr bekamen.

Widerstrebend beendeten sie ihren Kuss und atmeten heftig ein und aus während sie sich ansahen.

Schließlich sagte er rau: "Also? Was hast du mir zu sagen Ginnylein?"

Langsam aber sicher war sie genervt und verdrehte die Augen entsprechend. Dann stieß sie ihn mit unerwarteter Kraft von sich weg und meinte leise:

"Du weißt, dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann. Es würde auffallen, wenn du zu viel weißt."

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen.

xxNach einiger Zeit löste sie den Blickkontakt, ging zu einem der Sessel und ließ sich hineinfallen.

Sie seufzte und dachte traurig, wie sehr sie sich auf ihn gefreut hatte und jetzt war wieder alles verdorben, durch diesen blöden Krieg!

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den zweiten Sessel und sah sie forschend an.

"Was weißt du?"

"Oh Drac, ich weiß alles! Alles was sie für morgen geplant haben…"

Sie machte eine Pause. Dann: "Sie wollen dich fangen. Lebend…"

Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sah wie sie grinste.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter und sie meinte lachend: "Ich würde zu gerne Snapes Gesicht sehen, wenn du morgen entkommst."

Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf. "Ich werde morgen dabei sein. Egal was Mom sagt. Ich gehe einfach mit!"

"Ginny…"

"Was?", sie war durch seinen ernsten Ton etwas beunruhigt.

"Seit wir uns treffen…"

"Was soll das heißen, seit wir uns treffen?", brauste sie auf.

"Okay, seit wir uns verliebt haben…" Zufrieden ließ sie sich zurück fallen um ihm zuzuhören.

Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er sich vor sie auf den Boden kniete.

"Ginny, in den drei Monaten, seit wir zusammen sind, ist nicht viel passiert.

Wir haben uns ruhig verhalten und ihr genauso."

Er seufzte und fuhr fort: "Ich liebe dich und ich wünschte ich müsste dich nicht darum bitten, aber…"

"Dann tu es nicht.", unterbrach sie ihn grob.

"Wenn du alles weißt, dann weißt du sicher auch, dass ich jetzt einige Gruppen leite. Einige wichtige Verbindungsgruppen zum Hauptquartier. Ich kann es mir jetzt nicht leisten Fehler zu machen. Wir sind kurz vor einem Durchbruch bei der Erforschung einiger alter Waffen und es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis wir die große Schlacht eröffnen. Die wir natürlich gewinnen werden. Und somit auch den Krieg. Und wenn die Waffen, die meine Gruppen entwickeln, hauptsächlich dazu beitragen, dann kann ich alles haben was ich will. ER wird mir alles gewähren. Wir können frei sein. Wir können weit weg gehen und eine Familie gründen…"

Er sah sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen an und sie versank darin. Sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren eine undurchdringliche Maske. Eine Maske die er stets trug. Doch sie hatte gelernt hinter die Maske zu sehen und sie sah tief in seinen Augen denn Wunsch, dass diese Vorstellung, die er hatte wahr würde.

"Was ist wenn SIE gewinnen?", warf sie zaghaft ein. "Wenn der Orden gewinnt? Dumbledore ist mächtig…"

Jetzt grinste er. "Ja das ist er. In der Tat. Deswegen werden wir Vorkehrungen treffen, wie wir ihn ausschalten."

Sie ließ sich seine Antwort auf der Zunge zergehen.

Mit leeren Augen sah sie an ihm vorbei und dachte darüber nach, wie sehr sie Albus Dumbledore, ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter hasste...


	3. Chapter 3

milva: ja, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hatte. freut mich, dass du noch dabei bist. extra für dich hier schon das 3. chap.

crimegirl: tja, einige wünsche werde ich dir erfüllen, andere nicht... danke für das review :)

**AN:**

Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel ist nicht zu kitschig für euch, aber ich musste es so schreiben, um zu zeigen, dass die beiden wirklich verliebt sind. Und dass Draco es ernst mit ihr meint und sie nicht benutzt um einen Vorteil zu ziehen.

Ausserdem habt ihr vielleicht das Gefühl, dass alles etwas schnell geht, da wir erst im 3. kapitel sind, aber ihr müsst bedenken, dass sie schon 3 monate zusammen sind UND dass sie sich lieben!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sie hasste Dumbledore seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Seit sie von Tom Riddle in die Kammer des Schreckens geschleppt worden war und Dumbledore HARRY POTTER zu ihrer Rettung geschickt hatte. Den Jungen, in den sie unsterblich verliebt gewesen war. Den Jungen, vor dem ihr ihr Versagen, ihr riesengroßer Fehler am allerpeinlichsten war. Das waren ihre Gedanken gewesen, damals.

Später war noch etwas anderes dazu gekommen: Dumbledore hatte Harry Potter geschickt. Er war nicht selbst gekommen, obwohl er Tom Riddle mit einem Fingerschnippen hätte besiegen können. Er hatte HARRY POTTER geschickt. Noch jetzt wurde sie wütend, wenn sie daran dachte. Einen Schüler hatte er geschickt. Einen Schüler im zweiten Schuljahr, dessen Noten und Lerneifer einiges zu wünschen übrig ließen. War sie ihm nicht mehr wert gewesen? Und wenn nicht sie, dann wenigstens ihre Familie? Ihre Eltern? War sie wirklich so unwichtig für ihn, der von sich behauptete der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit zu sein?

Sie hätte STERBEN können! Potter hatte unverschämtes Glück gehabt und sie somit auch.

Überhaupt, Harry POTTER! Wenn sie schon über Dumbledore nachdachte, konnte sie auch über IHN nachdenken.

Nachdem sich ihre Verliebtheit gelegt hatte, hatten sich ihre Gefühle für ihn in Hass gewandelt.

Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, der Junge-der-Gold-pisst, der Junge-der-keine-Eltern-mehr-hat-und-deshalb-ihre-mit-Beschlag-belegt. Es war schon immer schwer gewesen in ihrer Familie Beachtung zu finden, da sie das jüngste Kind und einzigste Mädchen war, da sie so unauffällig war und da ihre sechs Brüder immer mit ihren Heldentaten angaben und sie in Vergessenheit geriet. Dann kam Harry Potter und er wurde aufgenommen wie ein verlorener Sohn. Ab da war sie nahezu unsichtbar gewesen. Vor allem seit die Schule vorbei war. Toller Harry. Er hatte Auror studiert und hatte es geschafft Ron mitzuziehen und diesem einen halbwegs guten Abschluss zu verschaffen. Sie, mit ihrer langweiligen Ausbildung zur Medi-Hexe, einem Notendurchschnitt von 1,0 und einem sehr guten Zeugniss, war dagegen wieder einmal nicht beachtet worden.

Sie seufzte und beschloss, dass es sinnlos war über ihre beiden Hassobjekte nachzudenken.

xx

Langsam kehrten ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück und sie sah Draco verwirrt an.

Dann meinte sie: "Worum wolltest du mich eigentlich bitten?"

Er antwortete sanft: "Gin, ich fürchte du musst dich entscheiden."

Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie zittrig.

Er kniete immer noch vor ihr und sie sah wie seine Augen fast warm wurden.

Seine Stimme zitterte ebenfalls, als er antwortete: "Ich liebe dich Gin! Ich möchte, dass wir heiraten!"

Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

"Heirate mich Gin! Bitte! Nach den alten Ritualen der reinblütigen Familie.

Und wieder schnappte sie nach Luft.

"Drac, du weißt was das bedeutet!"

Er lächelte. "Sicher, sonst würde ich es nicht vorschlagen.

Doch wenn wir heiraten, müssen dir die Konsequenzen klar sein. Du musst dich für eine Seite entscheiden. Für meine!"

"Ach? Und warum entscheidest du dich nicht für meine?"

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn wieder und dachte nach.

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf und grübelndem Blick sagte er dann langsam: "Früher war ich auf der dunklen Seite, da ich sie für die richtige hielt. Ich habe Muggel und Halbblüter gehasst, gedacht, dass sie minderwertig wären. Ich war ergeizig und wollte an der Seite des dunklen Lords kämpfen und gewinnen. Und… nun… ich wollte deinen Bruder töten und alle die er liebte, für das was er mir angetan hat!"

"Es tut mir leid, dass Ron…"

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Das war früher. Ich hasse Ron Weasley immer noch dafür, dass er meinen Vater getötet hat und ich werde es ihm heimzahlen und sei es nur indem ich seine Schwester ficke!"

Als sie ihm dafür ans Schienbein trat, grinste er trotz der Schmerzen.

Er zog sie aus dem Sessel und setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß wieder hin.

"Aber jetzt ist alles anders. Du bist das wichtigste. Du und die Kinder die wir haben werden. Unsere Familie. Jetzt stehe ich auf der dunklen Seite, weil ich sie kenne. Weil ich weiß, dass sie gewinnen wird. Weil ich weiß, dass es das beste für uns ist."

"Aber… meine Familie…"

Energisch schob er sie von seinem Schoß, stand auf und packte sie am Handgelenk.

Dann zog er sie mit sich und sagte: "Komm! Ich zeig dir was!"

xx

Mit großen Schritten zog er sie zum Kamin, auf dessen Sims zwei Steinfiguren standen. Ein Löwe und eine Löwin - beides Portschlüssel (AN: Ihr merkt vielleicht, dass ich Portschlüssel mag ). Der Löwe führte nach Malfoy Manor, die Löwin in Ginnys kleine Wohnung. Draco legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des Löwen und die beiden gerieten in den Sog des Schlüssels.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken standen die beiden in Dracos Schlafzimmer in Malfoy Manor und Ginny riss die Augen auf.

Sie war noch niemals hier gewesen, aber sie hatte es sich schon oft vorgestellt. Doch niemals war ihre Vorstellung der Realität, die sie jetzt sah, auch nur annähernd nahe gekommen.

Der Boden bestand aus winzig kleinen Mosaiksteinen, die zu einem komplizierten Muster gelegt waren und war bedeckt von handgeknüpften Teppichen aus edlen Stoffen.

An der einen Wand war ein Kamin eingelassen, welcher aus Marmor gemauert, durchzogen von Goldadern. Vor dem Kamin stand eine Sesselgruppe, bezogen mit glänzendem Drachenleder. Das Bett war ein Himmelbett wie es sie in Hogwarts gab, doch dieses war größer, der Rahmen war aus Silber geschmiedet und die Vorhänge waren aus reiner grünger Seide.

Man sah, dass ihm auch jetzt, nach seiner Schulzeit, Slytherin noch immer viel bedeutete, denn rechts und links neben dem Bett hingen jeweils zwei gekreuzte Schwerter und jeweils ein Schild, bemalt mit dem Slytherinwappen.

Eine weitere Wand wurde von zwei großen Türen eingenommen, aus edelstem Holz und mit komplizierten Schnitzereien, von denen eine in das noch prunkvollere Badezimmer und die andere auf den Flur führten.

Die letzte Wand wurde komplett von einer, auf die andere Seite von einem Kleiderschrank eingenommen, der mit sich bewegenden Drachen bemalt war.

xx

Ginny sah sich mit offenem Mund um und klappte ihn dann zu.

Ihr war etwas eingefallen: "Was ist mit Blaise?"

"Er ist heute Nacht nicht hier. Er hat Wache in einem Versteck."

"Achso" Sie war beruhigt, dass Blaise nicht da war. Als Dracos bester Freund, war er nach Malfoy Manor gezogen, als sein eigenes Anwesen vom Ministerium durchsucht und praktisch auseinander genommen worden war.

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihr noch etwas ein: "Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dass der Orden und das Ministerium denken, dass Malfoy Manor eine Ruine wäre?"

Er grinste überheblich und antwortete ihr, während er sie aus dem Raum in den Flur zog. "Weil Malfoy Manor eine Ruine WAR!"

"Hä?"

Lachend meinte er: "Oh Gin, du bist so süß, wenn du auf der Leitung stehst! Nachdem der Orden herkam, das Manor in Schutt und Asche legte und meinen Vater tötete, habe ich die wichtigsten Teile wieder aufgebaut und dann einige, nicht unbeträchtliche Illusionen heraufbeschworen. Jeder der das Manor von Aussen sieht, denkt es ist immer noch eine Ruine. Und es kommen nur bestimmte Menschen herein und nur wenn ICH es will.

Aber genug geplaudert! Jetzt KOMM endlich!"

Sie hasteten Hand in Hand über diverse Treppen und Flure kamen schließlich im Keller an. Draco murmelte ein Passwort und sie liefen weiter, durch einen Geheimgang hindurch.

Endlich kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an.

Es war ein Raum der nur aus Regalen und Büchern bestand.

"Hier her hab ich alles wichtige geschafft.", meinte Draco.

Er ging zum Regal und suchte ein Buch. Als er es gefunden hatte, legte er es auf einen kleinen Tisch und winkte sie zu sich.

"Also, jetzt musst du dich entscheiden Gin. Entweder wir heiraten, oder ich werde einen Zauber sprechen, der uns die letzten drei Monate vergessen lässt! Ich könnte nicht damit leben, dich zu verlieren und mich Tag für Tag daran zu erinnern."

Sie wunderte sich wie leicht er das sagte, aber sie wusste, dass er es genauso meinte.

Lächelnd legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sagte fest: "Wir heiraten!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** oh, so viel revs hätt ich gar nicht erwartet. **DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE**!

**kalinetrine**: okay, dann sei dir verziehen _gg_. freut mich dass es dir gefällt. das mit dem spiegel, hm es sollte so eine art geheimgang sein. wenn sie durch den spiegel geht, kommt sie eben in dem anderen zimmer wieder raus. hoffe dass das so rüber kommt, wie ichs mir gedacht hab… bin manchmal etwas kompliziert _gg_

**milva**: also naja vielleicht sind 3 monate sehr schnell, aber du musst bedenken, sie leben im krieg. da kann jeder jederzeit sterben… und natürlich ist ihr hass auf dumbledore NICHT rational. ist hass das JEMALS? 4. kap kommt sofort _gg_

**stephanie**: also, bitte schön, ich hoffe das kapitel gefällt dir besser von der länge :) ja ich fänds auch besser wenn es in band 6 so wäre, aber ich fürchte ginny wird nicht mehr so eine große rolle spielen, bzw hat sie ja in letzter zeit auch nicht gemacht.

**julyes**: danke danke

**ich**: hier, bitte schön :)

**angel of sins**: ich hab draco/ginny quasi gerade entdeckt und mich absolut verliebt. meine neues lieblingspaar. jaja 3 monate sind früh… siehe oben! (bedenke: bei manchen stars geht es noch schneller… _gg_ )

freut mich dass dir mein stil gefällt. ich versuche mir mühe zu geben, nur manchmal vergesse ich dinge zu erklären. ich war auch mal schwarzleser, aber jetzt nicht mehr. allerdings benutze ich einen anderen nick zum reviewen sonst gehen mir am ende wieder alle fav stories verloren.. und naja, ist ne längere geschichte…

ALLE reviewer UND schwarleser mal ganz ganz doll knuddel!

freut mich wenn ihr weiterlest. das fünfte kap is auch bald fertig.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, doch er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie nein sagte.

Jetzt legte er denn Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie neben sich.

Dann räusperte er sich und richtete seinen Blick auf das Buch.

Es war sehr alt und es war ein Familienerbstück. Flüssig las er die alten lateinischen Zeilen, die kaum noch zu sehen waren.

Während er sprach, erschien ein Dolch, der in der Luft schwebte. Er war lang und spitz, mit Runen verziert.

Als Draco geendete hatte streckte er seinen Arm aus und Ginny tat es im nach.

Der Dolch ritzte quer über ihre beiden Handgelenke und Blut begann zu fließen.

Es floss im Kreis um ihre Handgelenke herum und dazwischen durch und langsam verwandelte es sich in Gold.

Jetzt trugen sie gemeinsam den goldenen Doppelring am Handgelenk. Es war ein sehr altes Ritual, mit dem sich früher die reinblütigen Familien miteinander verbanden und Treue schwörten. Doch hier und jetzt betraf es nur sie beide.

xx Zum Schluss glühte der Ring auf, erlosch wieder und teilte sich.

Nun trugen sie beide jeweils einen Ring. Draco am linken und Ginny am rechten Handgelenk.

"Jetzt sind wir für immer verbunden", flüsterte Draco.

"Durch unsere Liebe und unser Blut.", antwortete Ginny ebenso leise.

xx

Nach dem Ritual waren sie in Ihr Versteck zurückgekehrt, denn dort war es für sie beide am sichersten.

Sie hatten sich geliebt, in den Armen gehalten, sich Liebesschwüre zugeflüstert, sich verhalten, wie verliebte, frischverheiratete Paare es eben taten und alle Pläne des Ordens und Voldemorts beiseite gedrängt.

Doch als sie am Morgen erwachten, stürmte alles wieder auf sie ein. Sie sahen sich schweigend and und begannen dann sich anzuziehen.

Wenig später standen sie vor dem Kamin, bereit zu gehen.

"Ich werde keinen Alarm schlagen, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir mehr Leute im Versteck sind als sonst."

Sie nickte, weiterhin wortlos.

"Du musst nicht mitgehen, Gin!"

"Doch, das werde ich. Ich muss doch aufpassen, dass sie dich nicht kriegen.", sie lächelte kläglich.

Jetzt nickte er - wusste er doch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, gegen ihren Dickkopf anzugehen.

"Pass auf dich auf, Gin", sagte er.

Dann küssten sie sich und verließen den Raum durch die Portschlüssel.

xx

Ginny kam als eine der ersten im Versteck des Ordens an.

Lupin, Snape und Harry waren über den Tisch gebeugt, auf dem der Plan des Todesserverstecks ausgebreitet war. Sie stellte sich neben Lupin - in ihren Augen, das kleinste Übel - hörte dem Gemurmel der drei Männer zu und prägte sich währenddessen jedes Detail des Plans ein.

Plötzlich erhob Harry seine Stimme und fragte Snape: "Woher hast du eigentlich den Plan und die ganzen Einzelheiten, Severus?"

'Hm, stimmt.', dachte Ginny. 'Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt, aber mich hätte er wohl bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet, wenn ich es laut gefragt hätte.'

"Potter, ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass dich das nicht das geringste angeht."

"Ich finde aber, wir haben ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."

Snape durchbohrte Harry mit Blicken und wandte dann seinen Kopf zu Ginny, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Seine forschenden Augen brannten sich in ihre und er hob eine Augenbraue als sein Blick auf ihr Handgelenk fiel. Ihr Ehe-Armband war von einem langärmeligen Pullover verdeckt, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als wüsste er Bescheid.

Als Ron und Bill in den Raum platzten, verflog die Spannung und Ginny wandte sich erleichtert wieder dem Plan zu.

xx

Nach einer Weile waren endlich alle eingetroffen und nachdem die letzten Details besprochen waren, machten sie sich bereit um zum Todesser-Versteck aufzubrechen.

Ginny wollte gerade mit den anderen den Raum verlassen, als ihre Mutter sie zurück hielt.

"Du wirst nicht mitgehen Ginny!", sagte Molly Weasley hart - sie war eine harte Frau geworden, seit ihr Ehemann vor zwei Jahren von Padma Patil getötet worden war, als diese die Seiten wechselte.

"Warum nicht? Mir wird nichts passieren, Mum. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

Molly sah sie nachdenklich an und erwiderte: "Das weiß ich, Ginny. Aber darum geht es nicht. Das ist eine wichtige Mission und es darf nichts schief gehen.

Ich will nicht, dass du im Weg rumstehst, wie schon einmal."

Ginnys Kinnlade kippte nach unten und sie starrte ihre Mutter fassungslos an.

FLASHBACK--

Mehrere Todesser hatten das damalige Versteck des Phoenix-Orden gestürmt.

Mitten im Kampfgetümmel:

Ginny saß auf dem Boden und versuchte verzweifelt hoch zu kommen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, denn ein Fluch hatte ihre Beine gelähmt.

Plötzlich stand Padma Patil vor ihr und Ginny war erleichtert, denn sie dachte, Padma würde ihr helfen.

Doch diese richtete mit eiskaltem Blick ihren Zauberstab auf sie.

"Padma?...", quiekte Ginny ängstlich.

Zwei Menschen bemerkten gleichzeitig, was Padma vorhatte - Arthur Weasley und Harry Potter.

Arthur war viel näher und durch die Angst um seine einzige Tochter, unvorsichtig geworden. Er rannte wie von Sinnen auf Ginny und Padma zu und als er die beiden fast erreicht hatte, wechselte Padma die Richtung ihres Zauberstabs.

Der Avada-Kedavra-Fluch aus ihrem Mund war sehr leise, aber sehr wirksam. In Zeitlupe stoppte Arthur ab, sein Körper wurde steif und seine Augen leer, dann brach er zusammen - Tod.

Ginny begann hysterisch zu schreien und verlor das Bewusstsein.

xxx

Später erzählte man ihr, dass Harry Padma mit einem Fluch ausser Gefecht gesetzt hatte, Ginny hoch hob und mit ihr in den Fuchsbau apparierte. Dort hatte er sie, sich selbst überlassen und war zurück in den Kampf appariert.

Obwohl sie ihm dankbar war, dass er ihr Leben gerettet hatte, war sie auch sauer - viele Menschen waren schon an den Nachwirkungen eines Fluches gestorben, da sie sich alleine nicht helfen konnte und sie in so einer Situation - BEWUSSTLOS - alleine zu lassen, das war verzieh sie ihm nie.

FLASHBACK ENDE--

"Molly", eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf Mrs. Weasleys Arm. "Molly, ich denke wirklich, dass es besser ist, wenn Ginny mit kommt."

Beide Frauen starrten Snape fassungslos an. Seit wann zeigte dieser Mann Verständnis und Mitgefühl?

Ginny wurde plötzlich sehr misstrauisch. Wusste er etwas? Warum wollte er, dass sie mit kam?

Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Gedanken, denn Dumbledore trieb alle Verbliebenen aus dem Raum hinaus.

Jeder einzelne kam auf der anderen Seite des Portschlüssels heraus und sie drückten sich eng in die schmutzige Seitengasse.

Als die Gruppe vollständig war, sagte Dumbledore leise: "Jetzt" und mit einem synchronen PLOPP waren alle appariert.

xoxoxoxox

Verwundert sah Ginny sich um. Sie waren in einer Moorlandschaft gelandet und das einzige was man in der Dämmerung ausmachen konnte, waren die dichten Wälder um sie herum und der freie Platz von ein paar hundert Meter, auf dem rein gar nichts zu sehen war.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, als Snape neben ihr seinen Zauberstab herauszog und etwas murmelte.

Daraufhin tat sich vor ihnen ein riesiger, schlammiger Erdhügel auf. Snape ging darauf zu und malte mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar Zeichen in die Erde.

Als dann ein Eingang die Erdhöhle erschien, gingen sie los.

xx

Sie waren zu sechzehnt.

Snape, Tonks und Harry bildeten die Vorhut, die die Wege erkunden und für sicher befinden sollte.

Danach kamen Lupin, Ron, Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan, Mad Eye Moody und vier andere Auroren, die Ginny nur flüchtig kannte.

Sie selbst bildete mit Hermione die Nachhut, denn sie sollten sich um Verletzte kümmern - die einzige Arbeit, die sie Ginny noch machen ließen, nach dem Desaster mir Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore und Molly Weasley würden als Backup zurück bleiben, um fliehende Todesser zu töten oder im Notfall Hilfe zu holen.

Laut Snapes Informationen waren circa 10 Todesser in diesem Versteck, höchstens ein Dutzend, doch Ginny fragte sich jetzt, um wieviel Draco diese Anzahl aufgestockt haben mochte…

Sie atmete tief durch und folgte den anderen in die Höhle. Jetzt, kurz vor dem Angriff war sie ganz ruhig und konzentriert, sie dachte nur an ihre Aufgaben: Aufpassen, dass sie Draco nicht erwischten und selbst nicht sterben.

xx

Fast lautlos schlichen sie durch die Gänge, bis sie endlich in einem größeren, hohem Raum standen.

Und dann brach das Chaos los…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

**Stephanie**: danke für das tolle rev. leider war das mit band 6 ja nicht wirklich was hm? WÜRG

**julyes**: danke :)

**ich:** hey du! hehe danke!

**angel-of-sins:** ich weiß nicht ob ich dir schon mal geantwortet hab, aber du musst bedenken, dass sie im krieg leben, da kann jeder tag der letzte sein. verstehst du?

**kokostier**: sorry, wenn dir das auf den keks geht, aber da ich arbeiten und geld verdienen muss und mein leben noch aus etwas mehr als ffs schreiben besteht, kann es halt mal etwas dauern. wenn dir das zu blöd ist, lass es doch am besten ganz!

**sakura-kyoko, GossiP-Girl16, avallyn black,silver moonstone:**danke danke :)

**lady dragonfire:** liebe ist was wunderbares :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Auroren"

"Eindringlinge"

Die überraschten Rufe der Todesser hallten durch den Raum und Sekunden später begann der Kampf. Die Mitglieder des Phoenix Ordens und die Todesser lieferten sich einen heftigen Schlagabtausch, Flüche flogen hin und her, ebenso Messer und andere Waffen, denn die Todesser waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.

Ginny zog sich derweil in den Gang zurück aus dem sie gekommen waren und versuchte die Lage einzuschätzen.

Soweit sie das sah, befanden sich in diesem Raum ungefähr 15 Todesser, die aber bereits wie die Fliegen fielen, da sich hier schließlich die Creme de la Creme des Phoenix Ordens versammelt hatte.

Doch nicht alle hatten Glück. Sie sah Lee Jordan auf dem Boden liegen, die Glieder seltsam verdreht. Ein Stück weiter kniete Tonks, die Hände auf den Bauch gepresst, aus dem Blut und Eingeweide quollen und direkt neben ihr fiel Hermione gerade um - als sie der Aurorin zu Hilfe geeilt war, hatte ein Todesser sie sauber erwischt.

Ginny sah Hermione wie in Zeitlupe fallen und ein seltsames Gefühl erfasste sie. Eine Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit, Genugtuung und Schadenfreude. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie Ron zusammenbrechen würde, wenn er realisierte, dass seine Verlobte Tod war. Von sich selbst überrascht, freute sie sich fast darüber, wie sehr Ron leiden würde. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und beschloss, dass später noch genug Zeit war um ihre Gefühle zu analysieren. Jetzt müsste sie erst einmal Draco finden. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um, doch Draco war nirgends zu entdecken…

xx

"Au", sie schrie auf - mehr vor Schreck, denn Schmerz - als etwas sie am Arm traf. Unwillkürlich drehte sie sich um und sah den Pfeil, der sie gestreift hatte, hinter sich in der Wand stecken.

'Gut, Zeit zu handeln!', dachte Ginny und zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen ihrer Lieblingsflüche, der nicht nur einfach dafür sorgte, dass der Gegner außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, sondern ihm auch große körperliche Schmerzen verursachte. Ihr Fluch erfasste den Todesser, der den Pfeil abgeschossen hatte, hob ihn in die Luft, wirbelte ihn mehrere Male um die eigene Achse und ließ ihn dann mit großer Wucht gegen die Wand prallen. Der Todesser fiel hart auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

Gerade wollte Ginny nach neuen Opfern suchen, da sah sie Potter und Lupin durch eine unauffällige Tür verschwinden.

Einigen Flüchen von Todessern ausweichend lief sie den beiden hinterher. Bewusstlose oder bewegungsunfähige Todesser säumten ihren Weg, den Potter und Lupin bereitet hatten.

Nach 50 Meter sah sie einen Raum vor sich, der wie ein Labor eingerichtet war und dachte unwillkürlich: 'Bingo!'

Sie machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und zuckte sofort wieder erschrocken zurück - ihr gegenüber stand Blaise Zabini.

Ihren Zauberstab in Zabinis Richtung zeigend ging sie vorwärts und wunderte sich, dass er sich nicht bewegte, sondern nur grimmig ansah.

Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie ihn genauer an und merkte, dass er mit einem Fluch erstarrt worden war. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit und trat dann, an Zabini vorbei, in den Raum.

Ihr Herz stockte, bei dem Bild das sich ihr bot und endlich hörte sie auch die Geräusche, die vorher gedämpft worden waren.

Es gab einen dumpfen Laut und Harry rief wütend: "Ich werde dich Ron zum Fraß vorwerfen, du widerlicher Todesser!" und schlug Malfoy erneut mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Lupin, als der Ältere und Vernünftigere, stand einfach nur daneben und sah Harry zu.

xxx

_'DRACO!',_ schrie alles in ihr.

Sie konnte Lupin und Potter nie und nimmer allein überwältigen.

Auf einmal merkte sie, dass der Moment gekommen war.

Der Moment sich zu entscheiden.

Um Draco helfen zu können, müsste sie dem Orden schaden…


End file.
